Crash and Burn
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Draco has died and his little sister is left in the horror they called home. Now it's up to Draco's widdowed girlfriend to save the one he loved most. Past Dramione


_**When you feel all alone  
a**__**nd the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart**_

Serene was sitting on the floor of her bedroom, playing with her porcelain doll. It was her fifth birthday and she was all alone. If her brother was still alive he would have come and gotten her for her birthday breakfast and given her a present. Then they would go swimming and they'd chase each other in the yard; but that won't happen this year.

A tear slipped down Serene's face as she hugged her doll close.

_**I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
Its hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you cant take anymore  
**_

Serene held her doll in her arms as she sat on her bed. It was Christmas and there was no one that ran in to wake her up and see if Santa had come. The six year old cried as she curled into a ball on her bed.

She could hear the music from the ball being held down stairs. Everyone was their, her mother, father, aunts, uncles, and everyone her brother had gone to school with.

_**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

The seven year old sat on the side of the large mansion that had 34 floors. It was new years and Serene was all alone, as always. Again she could hear the loud music from the party her parents were hosting.

The child looked down through a scope that the house elves used to send spells back and forth. She could just make out her mother. The blonde woman had her hair in a tight French bun and wore a beautiful dark green ball gown.

Serene could feel her skin boil as she noticed the necklace around her neck. It had a simple gold chain and had a diamond covered heart shaped locket. Her brother had had the locket specially made for his girlfriend. Her parents had said they'd give it to her at the funeral… they lied.

"_Mommy?" the three year old asked, walking into the great room._

"_What is it placenta?" her mother asked looking up at the child. Serene ignored the fact that her own mother had said the wrong name; it was just what her mother did._

"_I found this in Dragon's room," Serene said as she held up the beautiful locket. She could see the greed in her mother's cold eyes as she eyed the locket. "He said he was going to give it to Mione."_

"_We'll give it to her at the funeral darling," her mother told her, her eyes never leaving the locket in her daughter's hand. She reached out and took the locket from Serene before dismissing her._

_**If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
**_

It was Christmas again and Serene felt horrible. She was running a fever and vomiting every few minutes. She felt sick and dead as she lay on her bed.

"Should we call upon the doctor?"

Serene looked up to see her mother smiling evilly at her. "No," Serene managed to cough. Fear took control of the eight year old's body.

"But baby, if you don't feel well…"

"No," Serene coughed again. If her mother called the doctor then there would be an "accident" and Serene would die. Her will to live was too strong to play into her mother's hands. She could see the anger that flashed across the wicked eyes that belonged to the woman that gave her life.

_**When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you cant face the day  
**_

Serene sat on the cool grass as the cool spring air hit her face. It was noon and the house elves had packed her a picnic lunch. The young girl smiled fondly as she leaned against a cherry tree that was littered with thousands of pink blossoms.

"_Hogwarts?" two year old Serene asked her older brother who was sitting on the other side of the pink picnic blanket._

"_Yup," Dragon said with a smile._

"_Do you have to go?" Serene asked him. Dragon smiled sadly down at his baby sister._

"_Yeah I do, but don't worry. Once I'm out of Hogwarts for good, you and I are going somewhere far away from here," Dragon said as they leaned against the cherry tree._

_**  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart**_

Nine year old Serene walked down the halls of the scary mansion. She held her hands over her ears as the paintings shouted hurtful words at her.

"You are a disgrace to this family."

"Die you squib!"

"My eyes!"

Tears were streaming down Serene's face by the time she arrived in the kitchen. She told the house elf that walked up to her what she wanted to eat and slipped into the chair that had a green _DM,_ on it.

_**I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone**_

Ten year old Serene sat in the tallest tree on the estate. It was dark out and she could hardly see the house. Her dark green eyes shinned with sadness as she sat on the branch. Her long, woman's fingers reached out as she saw the silver snake, coiled on a branch.

Her pale hand touched the empty air as she wrapped her fingers around the head of the silver serpent. She let out a piercing scream as she fell from the branch. She heard the cold laugh of her mother.

"I told you she'd fall for it," her mother's cruel voice said as she kneeled before her daughter.

_**And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when its over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again**_

It had been days since Serene's fall. Still, the girl remained motionless on the hard ground. Her insides felt like they were burning. The only evidence of the girl's life was the slow tears that made clean and pure paths down her cheeks that were filled with blood and dirt.

_**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart**_

Hermione hissed as she stood on the porch of Malfoy Manor with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Snape, and Lupin behind her. A house elf answered the door.

"Good Morning Mistress Granger," the house elf said with a bow.

"Mornin' Pinky," Hermione said with a warm smile.

"Come in Mistress." Hermione entered with the others close on her tail. "Are you here to see Mistress or Master?" The elf questioned.

"Both," Hermione said plainly. The elf nodded before disappearing with a 'pop'.

"Miss Granger, what a _pleasant _surprise," Narcissa Malfoy said with a fake smile as she glided into the room. Hermione responded with the same fakeness.

"As you Mrs. Malfoy. I would simply like to gather some things from Draco's room before I take my leave," Hermione told her would-have-been-mother-in-law.

"Why of course," Mr. Malfoy said as he entered the room. "I trust you remember where it is?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione said as she gathered her dress in her hands. She strolled right past them and up the stairs. As they arrived, Harry noticed Snape staring at a door that was right opposite Draco's room.

"I've always wondered whose room this is," Snape said as he looked at the large, fancy, _SM_ that stood out against the dark cherry wood.

"Me as well, but Draco would never tell me," Hermione said as she walked up behind her old potion's teacher. Hermione reached out and opened the large doors. "Why… it's a little girl's room," Hermione gasped as she looked around the large room. It was beautifully lined with book and toys. It was the porcelain doll though, that captured the 25 year old's attention.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"This doll, I was with him when he bought it," Hermione said quietly.

"_Which doll do you think my cousin will like best?" Draco asked as he pointed between two equally beautiful dolls._

"_This one," Hermione said picking up a beautiful doll with a silk purple dress and long curly blonde hair._

"_This on it is then," Draco said with a smile._

"Hey, isn't that one of those, telephones?" Ron asked walking over to the window. Hermione and Harry laughed as they saw what Ron was pointing to.

"That's a tele_scope_," Hermione and Harry said through hiccups of laughter. Ron turned red as he backed away from it.

"Why would a muggle telescope be in a witch's room?" Hermione asked as she walked over to it. She put her eye to the hole and gasped.

_**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart**_

Serene opened her tired eyes to see a beautiful woman next to her bed. She recognized her as Hermione, from the pictures Draco had shown her.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked her.

"I'm a little sore, but all right," Serene told her.

"Good," Hermione said with a tired smile, "What's your name?"

"Serene," Serene told her.

"What a beautiful name," Hermione told her.

"Oh my baby," Narcissa cried as she rushed to her daughter's bedside. Serene's eyes flickered with fear and she clung to Hermione.

"Don't take another step," Hermione hissed.

"But—" Narcissa looked like she was going to cry. She slowly stepped closer to the bed only to be knocked back by a spell. She looked up in anger as she saw Hermione, her wand out and ready.

"I'll never let you have her again," Hermione spat.

_**I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn**_

Everyone rejoiced as the wizard courts declared Hermione Jean Granger the official guardian of Serene Maria Malfoy. The loudest of the cheers came from Serene herself. The beautiful child smiled as she walked up to her ex-mother. She reached up and surprised Narcissa by yanking the locket off her neck.

"You little bitch!" Narcissa yelled as she backhanded Serene.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Hermione screamed as she pulled her new daughter away. "I will arrest you for abuse of a minor if you even think about doing such a thing again." Hermione turned and walked over to the young ten year old. "Are you ok?" Hermione asked. Serene nodded as she held up the necklace.

"Dragon had this made for you," Serene said as she handed it to Hermione. Hermione smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"Thank you Serene," Hermione said as she embraced the young girl.

_**You're not alone**_


End file.
